Out of Nowhere
by NightJinx
Summary: Kiri is a school mate of Tatsuki and owns an abnormally large cat called Kai. She has no parents only a aunt in england who she's never met. she knows of the soul society through her friendship with Urahara.K. She recieves an odd bracelet from someone unknown with a confusing small note. When she senses danger she finds Rukia being pursued by two shinigami. Please R&R XD RenjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

I groaned and turned over in my bed when my alarm buzzed in my ear, I came face to face with Kai, my cat, he was kind of big for a cat but either way I loved him. I really don't want to go to school, I hate putting up with all the noise and the bossy teachers. It's tempting to skip school and go to Urahara's place but I know he's away at the moment. I managed to pull myself out of bed and pull on the horrid uniform. I tied back my hair and pulled on my uncomfortable shoes and attempted to make toast. And as usual I burnt it, I was terrible when it came to cooking, I usually ate at Orihime's place because her food was nicely cooked, even if it was a strange mix.

I hugged Kai goodbye before leaving, I was late again so I had to run but I knew it was a bad idea. I'm very clumsy and just managed to make it over the road. I saw many people I knew as I passed but I didn't have the time to say hello, why was there always a time schedule for school, it would be so much easier if you could just go there when you wanted. I could laze in bed all morning then and have not a worry in the world.

Just as I got to the gates I crashed into Rukia and Ichigo by accident because I tripped over the air (I know right). All my books had fallen out of my bag and pens and pencils rolled in different directions. "Sorry" I muttered trying to pick them all up.

"It's alright" Rukia said looking at me strangely before helping me. "Thanks got to go, bye!" I bowed before rushing into the building with my cheeks red with embarrassment I could feel people starring at me as I passed them probably because of my grazed knee's and scruffy attire. I hated it when I felt like this, like everyone was judging me, they probably were.

I managed to make it in time with seconds to spare and sat down beside Tatsuki. She gave me that usual look of 'you need to get up earlier' and shook her head. "I made it didn't I?" I said poking my tongue out at her. The rest of the lesson was quite boring just like the others but lunch time didn't take too long to come around.

"Hey, Kiri-chan! Come eat lunch with us" Orihime called over, I looked down into my bag and sighed, I would have to just read my book later, I went over to them and sat down pulling out my lunch which had been brought from the shop yesterday.

"You should really learn how to cook, Kiri-chan, you can't possibly keep buying you're lunch" Tatsuki said looking at my food "I don't mind, it's best this way, plus it saves me from blowing anything up" I laughed, Orihime joined in and Tatsuki just smiled.

"So what you reading today then?" Orihime asked, I pulled out my book and passed it too her, I was too lazy to explain myself. "It's quite good so far, im hoping there's a second one because it feels like an adventurous story" I said "Could I borrow this after you finished it?" I nodded to her and finished my lunch.

Tatsuki was busy talking to Orihime about her bizarre food, my attention was drawn to the outside world, when something caught my eye. It was a quick flash of red hair and shinigami clothing and another one. I couldn't be sure but my curiosity had definitely been caught, I kept staring hoping to see it again but I had no such luck. Maybe I had just imagined it or maybe I had actually seen two shinigami. I can never be sure these days, I sighed and sat back, I could ask Urahara later because he would be back by then. Jinta would probably be bullying Ururu and Tessai would soon have to step in, it was funny to watch it all sat there with Urahara drinking tea.

"Kiri!" Tatsuki yelled in my ear I jumped and felt myself blush "Sorry" I muttered "Always zoning out you are" she laughed and scruffled my hair "The bells gone, lessons now" She said. I sighed knowing I had sports now, I was terrible at sports and we supposed to be playing volleyball too. I hated school. I dragged my unwilling-self to the changing rooms and got into my shorts and plain white top.

"Come on, Kiri-chan, it will be fun" Tatsuki tried to encourage and so did Orihime until Chizuru decided to attack her and then Tatsuki was threatening her as usual. I sighed and went into the gym hall dreading the torture I was about to be put through.

A few hours later and I was finally free, I walked out of school happily not daring to skip because of my clumsy habits. I made my way to Urahara's and made sure not to trip again, I looked like a mess enough as It is, I didn't want any comments on it again. As I walked on I remembered what I saw and I was still puzzled over it, hopefully Urahara had some answers. He normally did so maybe I had some luck, but it always varied. I felt my phone buzz and I answered to hear my Aunties happy voice.

"How are you?" She asked immediately "I'm fine Auntie, can I call you back I'm busy" I said knowing I would be questioned "Sure, what are you doing?" she was so nosey "I'm at a friends having dinner" I lied "Alright don't leave it too late!" She said.

I'm so glad I managed to get out of that one, she was always checking up on me, I'd never even met the woman, and since my dad died she made sure to ring daily. It was terrible, it didn't help that she was British either with a terrible Japanese accent.

I was finally at Urahara's and for once Jinta wasn't bullying Ururu. "Oh it's the strange one again" Jinta said, I rolled my eyes and waved at Ururu.

Walking in I bowed to Tessai who greeted me and went into the back of the store. "Kiri-chan! How nice of you to drop by!" Urahara said happy as always.

"Good to see you" I bowed before going to sit down with him. The tea already boiling. "I have a question for you" I said trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He said handing me my tea. "Have more Shinigami's been dispatched around here?"

He looked at me from underneath his hat and gave me that serious look "Why do you ask?" I sipped at the hot beverage and placed it back down without spilling it "I think I saw two of them today, to fast for me to actually tell but I was just curious"

"Well I think you're curiosity should stay out of this one, Kiri-chan" He said seriously, I sighed knowing he was probably right. "So has you're cat come to visit lately?" I asked. "Not recently" he shrugged.

Over conversation went on as usual and it was getting dark by the time I was leaving. I thanked Urahara for the tea and went to leave "Oh, Kiri-chan, here's your mail, I forgot about it the other day" Urahara smiled passing me a brown thick envelope. "Thanks, see you soon!" I called.

I was lucky to get home before it was fully dark. I left the envelope on the side and jumped in the bath relaxing my body. Kai was busy sleeping on my couch, I had some music playing in the background and I let my mind wander. I know Urahara told me to stay out of it and leave my curiosity alone but I felt like I was being pulled into the trouble this time. I felt slightly excited by the idea but I let it go.

Getting out I sat in the front room with just a towel on and opened the strange brown envelope. A white letter fell out and a strange brown leather bracelet with blue beads. I picked up the letter and began to read

_For when you don't want to be seen._

That was it, I was quite confused but put it on anyway. I dried my hair and lead back on my bed reading snug in my pyjamas when I felt this strong feeling in my stomach. Kai stood and went to the front door out of my sight. I got up and followed, he looked to me willing me to go outside.

"Let me get dressed first" I said going back to change into light blue jeans that were tight fitting and ripped at the knee's. I grabbed a black tank top and jumped in circles trying to wriggle into my boots. I tried to catch up to Kai. He was going quite far, I was running at full pace when I heard voices near by and Kai jumped up onto a near-by wall and I followed keeping quite and looked over to see the scene unfold before my eyes.

Rukia was running looking around in panic it seemed. I could feel the frantic emotion that rippled off her in waves. I watched closely with my bright blue eyes, I looked at the street light wishing it would go out. I didn't want to be seen by whatever was to come. And as I wished the light flickered and went out, I felt myself being concealed in some form of shadow. And I knew Kai was unseen like myself. I was pulling myself into something very dangerous.

"Foooound ya!" came a deep voice, I looked up to see two shinigami, my eyes stayed on the redhead with the strange tattoo's. Why were they looking for Rukia? Urahara never tells me anything these days. These shinigami were strong though, the black haired one, I knew instantly he was a captain, the white jacket he had on top of the black outfit told me so.

"maaan you're talking backwards" he sheathed his sword "because you've been enjoying this world too long" he smirked down at her "you'll only live a little longer, Rukia!"

He was very dangerous, I watched Rukia look up in shock "Renji! Abarai Renji!" he moved quickly bringing down his sword just in front of her turning up the pavement in chaos.

- TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't hear anymore because Urahara's presence was made known, I didn't see him but I was pretty sure I had to leave soon. This was a captain and with my clumsy state I'm pretty sure I'll make myself known. I took one more glance at the red-head and his evil smirk printed in my mind.

Kai jumped down after me and I ran away before I got myself into trouble I wouldn't survive. I had to find Urahara, I'll get answers now that I've seen them with my own eyes. I managed to trace him all the way to the local Clinic. Isn't this where Ichigo lives?

Hiding in the shadows with Kai nudging my hand for attention, I gasped as I saw Ichigo run past in Shinigami gear. Urahara's been keeping secrets from me, I glared. I only jumped again when there was a soft thud beside me "Evening, Kiri-chan!"

I fought my blush away of embarrassment and moved my glare to his face "You have a lot to tell me" I muttered, his cheery face dropped and he sighed. "Your curiosity is going to get you into trouble but I need you to do something for me anyway"

"I want answers first" I said crossing my arms and pouting angrily like a child. "Who were those shinigami going after Rukia?" I said before he could protest.

"That was Abarai Renji and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki" He said hesitantly "And why are they after Rukia?" Urahara sighed again, there was no way he was going to get rid of me "Kiri-chan, I can answer you're questions but not right now, come by in ten days and I will answer you're questions, but I have things to do"

He always had things to do, I sighed. "Fine" I muttered. I left leaving him stood there with that serious look of his and I decided to go check out the fight, I might learn something or just have my entertainment for the night. I was in a bad mood and I could be very cold when I'm at my worst.

"Ichigo!" I heard Rukia scream. My sense picked up and as before I wished to be concealed from them, reaitsu and all. Kai as well, I felt the change and felt almost transparent.

The Renji ran towards her stopping her from going to the black and red form on the floor. I finally recognised it as Ichigo and found that Renji was injured. I raised a brow at Kai who gave me the same look. This was very strange. Urahara had kept much from me which hurt a little, he used to tell me everything. Maybe he knew I would be too curious to not to look.

I wasn't really listening to the conversation too much but something caught my attention "If you go near him another 20 years will be added to your sentence!" he growled.

"It's my fault he died!" Rukia cried back. I clamped my hands over my ears, I didn't want to hear the pain in her voice, I didn't want to know If they were going to kill her then and there. I couldn't help in anyway which made it all the worse. What could I do concealed in the shadows?

"This boy" I heard the Captain's voice say "Resembles _**him **_a lot" I looked to see Rukia's shocked expression.

Who was this 'him' that Ichigo resembled, damn my curiosity. I had to find out, one way or another, this curiosity was curse. I had to make a decision quickly when "Don't talk about me without my say in it!" Ichigo was alive. I'm sure this boy has a death wish I know the decision I was probably going to make was worse but still.

"You won't have that arm for long" I heard the Captain threaten, oh dear this is going to end worse than it already had. I didn't want to listen as I heard Rukia defend the captain calling him her brother. Things were making a little sense now. She looked so mad as she looked down at him.

I didn't like this side of Rukia but I guess that's what's she like back in Soul society. I would found out this story soon, and I don't think Urahara will be the one telling me. It was hard to watch as Rukia made her goodbye to him as cold as she could.

Deciding on my most stupid idea yet I dared to walk closer with Kai close behind. I wasn't even noticed, I let out a silent exhale and watched as Renji plunged his sword forward and doors appeared from nowhere. My eyes widened, I hope this bracelet doesn't have a time limit.

As I was about to walk with them something caught my eye, up ahead stood my mother. My body became frozen and the doors vanished, I missed my chance and as the rain began she spoke to me "It is not time yet, my dear one" she walked forward and cupped my face in her hands.

My mouth wouldn't move, all I could do was stare at those black locks and bright blue eyes, I got my looks from her. She smiled and stroked my hair "You'll be there soon, but you're mission is not for Rukia, but something quite different. Until then my child" She said kissing my forehead but before I even registered the move myself I wrapped my hands around her waist before she could disappear.

I heard her chuckle and stroked my damp hair "I have missed you too, my dear one" I didn't want to le her go again but she disappeared and my arms were left empty. I saw Urahara coming and I ran away as far as I could. Kai was quick to follow. I didn't go home though, I headed straight for my one favourite place where I would be alone and uninterrupted. Under the bridge.

Only now I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks, my body shook with my heavy sobs and Kai sat with his head and paws on my lap and silently licked my hand for comfort. "She left again" I muttered as the tears weren't so violent now. I stroked Kai's damp fur then pulled him into a hug.

I couldn't be sure if this was real, maybe it was just an illusion, maybe someone was playing a cruel trick on me. Or maybe something else entirely, I couldn't be sure and after tonight I was so out of my mind confused.

"I think it's time you went home, don't you" I heard a voice from somewhere, I turned to find a black cat sat under the bridge shaking it's fur. "You talk?" I asked, there was no emotion left in my voice. "yes" it replied, I think it was a 'he'.

"What's you're name?" I really wasn't that surprised now, there was too much else for me to be excited about a talking cat. "Yoruichi" it replied "Aren't you Urahara's friend?" I said standing with Kai still in my arms.

"I'll explain the rest tomorrow. I'll walk back to you're apartment with you" Yoruichi said. "I'm guessing you want to know about Ichigo, right?"

All I could do was nod "Rukia was sent here to take care of hollows around the area. Then she met Ichigo who could see her, his family was attacked by a hollow. Rukia was wounded during the fight and was going to give him some of her shinigami powers. Instead he took them all and then Rukia was left powerless. So Ichigo was doing her job, then the Shinigami came for her to take her back to soul society. Because it is against the law to give a human shinigami powers" I sighed with relief, one less thing to over think now, I thought.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow, Kiri, have a hot bath and sleep, I will find you tomorrow" Yoruichi said leaving and I looked up finding myself outside my apartment.

I walked in a did as I was told but I could not sleep, Kai was dry and warm, her curled up next to me keeping me warm. My thoughts kept floating around my mother. I was only six years old when she died. I looked at the picture of my family that was beside my bed and stared at her. She looked the same way she did when she was alive from what I can remember.

Was it really her that had approached me? Too many questions buzzed around my head. I sighed heavily and stroked Kai and I tried to let his purring drone out the questioning buzz in my brain. I closed my eyes and let my mind float away into a dreamless sleep (I hoped).


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke I felt cold, my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, my head felt dizzy and everything looked fuzzy, I tried to sit up but it was useless. There was no energy in my body. What was happening to me? Giving up on trying to get up I rubbed at my eyes trying to get back my vision clearly.

My breathing was heavy, the air felt too thin. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and looked to see that it was twelve in the afternoon, from what I could tell anyway. I tried to ring Tatsuki, I didn't have many contacts on my phone and hopefully it was her number that I had begun to ring. If it was my aunt I would be so pissed off, that women annoys the hell outta me.

_Ring ring, ring ring, ring ri- _"Hello?" I sighed with relief "Kiri? Where have you been? The teachers are getting a little pissed off and I've sent you at least ten messages!"

"Sorry, I didn't know I had slept in, I'm really ill sorry to have worried you" I said, my voice croaked badly.

"Do you need me to come over, it sounds bad" she said "No! I don't want you to catch It, I mean you have the competing thingys coming up wouldn't wanna ruin it for you, ok I gotta go! Bye!"

I didn't know why I couldn't tell her but I don't think this was something she needed to see or know about. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily trying to take in the most Oxygen I could get. My head began to thump, a constant drumming, I groaned and curled into a ball. I hated being ill if that was what I was. My body was aching, I hadn't done anything, maybe I caught a cold from being out last night, but that surly couldn't be it.

Wait isn't it Yoruichi coming around today, damn. Maybe I could try and call Urahara, but I really didn't want to talk to him at the moment, Owwwwwwwwww! Why does my head hurt! I had no choice, maybe I did. Maybe if I tried to get up again. I might be able to have a hot bath that should do me good. Hopefully anyway.

Focusing all my energy I managed to gain control of my body and force myself into the bathroom filling up the bath. My vision slowly clearing slightly. A plonked myself into the boiling water, I sighed with a smile and let my eyes close at the comfort. My head was still pounding though but I let myself think of the lullaby that used to lull me to sleep.

Remembering my mother's sweet voice, the words were lost to me but just the hum made me smile. I hummed it to myself and tried to ignore the little hammers that were banging away at my head. I was in pure comfort at that point.

I was slipping away into old days where I was still tucked in at night, where my mother still sat at my bedside stroking my hair and my father stood in the doorway looking over both of us. I wished it was still then, that those days never ended. I remembered how at breakfast my father would tell me all about the fantasy worlds he wrote about, he gave me new books all the time to read. Some his, some that gave him inspiration. It was probably why I was so ditzy, having my head filled with fantasy worlds.

Just at that point I felt my lungs beginning to burn, I gasped inhaling water, I sat up abruptly as I could. Coughing up the water I gulped in the most amount of air I could. I had slid under the water in a daze. Dammnit. And the water was cold too.

I trudged back to my bed, my hair partially dry. I slipped into bed and Kai lead down with his head on my chest. I stroked his head trying to calm his worrying mind. "It's just a cold" I muttered, but after seeing myself in the mirror I couldn't be too sure. My skin was pasty and ,y eyes were bloodshot. I looked like I had been awake for so long without eating or drinking. There was still a slight burning in my chest, which worried me a little.

Laying there made me sleepy but before I could slip away into the sweet inviting darkness the burning began to spread. Kai sat up and looked at me alarmed as I clutched at my stomach. What was happening to me? "AGHHHHH!" I cried out in pain, my entire body was taken over by this burning sensation. I had lost all vision and all I could hear was that constant drum in my head. The beat lead on and on and the pain only increased.

My screams were lost in the drums that carried on. I was helpless as I lay with my body writhing in pain. I didn't know where I was anymore, I couldn't see, hear, or feel. And that was what was worst of all. I was just someone lost amongst the blackness in my mind. Someone make it stop, anybody.

FAST FORWARD

When did the pain stop? The drums had stopped, I could finally feel, I was lead on something soft, but on my side though. My shorts seemed to have slipped down slightly, that was odd. I opened my eyes up groggily and gasped and jumped back to find myself looking at Tessai.

"Tessai! You scared me!" I said trying to get my heartbeat back to normal. Looking up at him he seemed more defined than usual. I peered at him, maybe my eyesight was funny. I was probably still ill but I felt much better.

"She's awake Tenchou!" Tessai called getting up and leaving. Huh? What was going on here. Why was I at Urahara's? I didn't want to see him.

I sat crossed legged with my arms crossed looking at the other side of the room, I was still angry with him and just because I was ill doesn't make him any less forgiven. I felt something twitching in annoyance, probably just my head playing games on me. The door opened swiftly and the clogs clacking against the floor made my ears twitch.

"Ah Kiri-chan! I was so worried" he sang looking at me, I avoided his eyes feeling my veins pulsing. "Yeah right, you have to finish whatever you're doing to actually be worried" I said darkly.

"We need to be serious here, Kiri-chan, there has been some changes with your appearance" He said slowly looking at me. I would've laughed but something caught my eye and as I quickly grabbed the furry thing I slowly came to realise that this White furry 'thing' belonged to me and this 'thing' was my very own tail.

I felt my ears twitch again which moved my hair slightly, I touched my head with my hands feeling soft ears, ears that should belong to a cat, I looked to Urahara who wore a sympathetic smile. I kept touching my ears the space where my human ears should be. And kept swishing my tail rapidly. What that hell was going on?!

"How on earth do I get rid of these?" I said looking to Urahara who was looking at my wrist. He sighed "Well it seems that the bracelet that you were wearing" he said picking up my arm to show that there was no longer a bracelet but a strange blue, brown and black pattern around my wrist. There was something terribly wrong here, I was half cat and the bracelet changed into a tattoo.

"Come with me, I'll explain more, you must be thirsty Kiri-chan" He said, I hesitantly followed him and sat at the table, I licked my lips as he placed a cup of milk in front of me. As much as he seemed to be making fun of me it did make me want to drool. That was when I realised how rough my tongue had become. That was going to be annoying but so was everything else.

After I downed the milk I looked to Urahara who smirked slightly as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "So who found me?" I asked. "Yoruichi, the window was open and she found you passed out and brought you here" How she brought me here was something I didn't really care about right now "How long have I been out for?"

"A couple days, It's Monday now, school's over for holidays, we got Ichigo to assure you're friend that you are ok" He smiled "So I'm stuck like this?" I asked him, his smile faded "From what I can tell, yes, but that just means you're helping out here" His smile returned.

"Wait, as in live here?" I asked a little shocked "No of course not, just work until I can figure out how to hide your additions" he waved his hand.

"I want to go to Soul Society" I said after the long silence. Again Urahara gave me his serious look "for my own reasons" I said. He gave me a long look "Well you aren't the only one" He muttered. "Will you let me go or will I have to find my own way" he knew me well enough to know that I was going to have my own way. "Fine, but you're under Yoruichi's orders" he said, I knew I'd win.

"When are we going? Whoever 'we' is" I said "Ichigo and a couple of his friends. Now, I'll leave you and Yoruichi be" He said leaving, his space replaced by the small black cat. Speaking of cats, where was Kai?

"How are you, Kiri?" Yoruichi asked. "I'm very well Yoruichi-san" I smiled at her "Good, I'm going to be the one training you before you go so you're not completely useless when we leave, come with me" she ordered. I nodded and followed along.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing of Bleach!

I followed Yoruichi to a small hatch opening in the floor, Urahara did mention something about a training ground a while back, I think. I climbed down the ladder into the vast desert looking room, with the walls painted like the sky. I Down to Yoruichi feeling my tail twitch slightly behind me. "I'm guessing we're not going to be having picnics down here" I laughed nervously. Yoruichi looked at me and shook her head at me, I was a little perplexed at what 'Training' she had in store for me. And I was slightly worried on how painful this was going to be.

Yoruichi took me far into the desert into a little secluded area, I wasn't too sure why we were so far out but I think it was better I didn't question it for now. "Kai will be training too, but what you didn't know is that Kai is already very skilled in how to fight. His power however is something I know nothing of yet so far" Yoruichi told me, I looked ahead to see Kai coming towards me. He had changed, his eyes were sharper and he stood taller, almost like a tiger, but with a little less shaggy fur, his silver coat darker. I hugged him, and rubbed my cheek against his.

"Right, Kai I'll let you do your own thing, I gotta change if I'm going to train you" Yoruichi said. With a large puff of smoke In front of me now stood a tall naked women with dark skin and long purple hair, she was beautiful and I felt miniscule next to her. "I thought you'd be a little taller when I was back to my normal form but oh well" She shrugged.

"You're not going to train me naked are you?" I said oblivious to it, we were both girls right. If Yoruichi was a guy then I'd be blushing a crimson red my hands over my eyes, luckily she wasn't.

She laughed loudly "Of course not" she said dressing into a orange jacket and black tight hugging trousers and cream leg warmers. She stood across from me, I stood trying not shake. "Now I'm going to show you how to fight up close, and how to dodge so when you're up against someone with a sword or hand held weapon you're not going to get beaten within the first few seconds"

I was glad I was wearing my tight fitting blue jeans that were slightly flared and a plain black long sleeved top. I had to cut a hole in the jeans so my tail wasn't in an uncomfortable position. Yoruichi came at me with her fist ready and my instinct kicked in and jumped back blocking the attack with my forearm. My eyes widened in surprise at myself, I wasn't expecting to actually defend myself so quickly.

"Good, but you need to concentrate on the fight, try not to think too much" She told my knocking my legs out from underneath me then helped me up off the floor. This was going to be hard. She came at me again from a different angle I managed to block a couple of her swipes but the last one caught my jaw, hard. I jumped back and waited for her to come at me again.

FAST FORWARD

It had been about an hour and a half and my body was aching, I had gotten better a lot quicker, I could feel my pulse racing and the adrenaline pumping through my veins. My grin got wider every time I got to get in a hit and successfully block her quick attacks. The pace got quicker once again and I managed to keep up.

She knocked my back with a swift kick and I landed on the ground with some force onto my ass "Hey I have to sit on that!" I whined, getting up rubbing my now sore behind. She laughed at me, "Five minute break?" I asked. "Sure" I leant against one of the rocks trying to regain my breath. "You're learning very quickly, and you're reaitsu is getting stronger. I have to be somewhere but keep practicing, I'll try and practice with you as much as I can" She nodded before changing back to her cat form "See you later, neko-chan" She said ruffling my hair then leaving me too it.

After Catching back my breath I nodded my head and stood in the middle of the little area and began using the moves, in my head it was like a dance. It was something that kept me concentrating, trying to perfect each move as if I was actually dancing. Each move was vicious, and I had no grace so hopefully it was more painful that how terrible I probably looked at the moment.

Days passed of me training in the same manner and in the same place, only sometimes was I accompanied by Yoruichi. After the training I would relax in the pool that was built into the desert area. It helped sooth out the muscles so I wasn't stiff and awkward the next day. In the evenings I went home and spent time trying to read but that Renji guy's face plagued my mind. I would dream of him and I would see him in soul society, in one I saw him visit Rukia. She had kept calling him lieutenant in an annoying voice, it was amusing the way he acted. But he said something that made her go silent. I wasn't sure what he said, the talking be came fuzzy. Other times I would see him sleeping was a little weird and sometimes I would see him here in the real world. I wondered why I saw these things, there was never a clear message.

Sometimes I would dream about my mother and father in the past, at the moment I was reading all the books he had written. I still had his laptop with others that hadn't been yet published. When I ran out of money I would have to just to get money. I still got the money for the ones that sold. In the dreams my mother would talk to me like she used to and my father would tell me stories that sent me to sleep. I could still remember them all.

I seemed to have fully adapted to my ears and tail now, I used my tail with everyday things. I had to travel home hiding myself with my strange ability. In the training grounds I did my best to ignore the explosions I saw from far away and did my best not go peeking. Strange for me but I was being allowed to go to the soul society, I really shouldn't push my luck.

I had finished my training, I now had a week to hide away in my home because of my appearance. It was ok, the fireworks were tonight, I could sneak out and hide somewhere with a close view of the show. I used my hiding ability and decided to go out. I watched my friends as they laughed and conversed with each other. It was fun watching as Orihime and Tatsuki watched red dragonflies. Ichigo and his family. Everyone else with their families. I admit that I felt a little jealous but sitting high up in the tree with Kai on the branch below I felt happy.

Watching the fireworks I smiled remembering how my father would look up from his writing and my mother and I were lead down pointing out our favourites as they exploded into the sky lighting it up with bright colours. Kai purred and I felt myself doing the same, the purring was weird but I could live with it.

FAST FORWARD

I sat waiting patiently on my bed, it was about three minutes to 1AM my window wide open letting in a cool breeze, I was dressed appropriately in Skin tight black jeans, a long sleeved light blue top and a black jacket that ended at my ribs the sleeves pushed up to my elbows. I wore my flat black boots because my trainers were sure to fall apart any day now.

Something flying towards my open window made me jump as a white ball burst splatting what seemed to be red ink onto my wall. As the ink slowly dropped down the wall a message was left 'Gather in front of Urahara Shouten Immediately, p.s To those who saw this and thought it was some written-in-a-murder-victims-blood horror movie cliché, you have no sense of humour'

I laughed and made my way with Kai to Urahara's shop. As I got there finally making myself visible, Ichigo, Chad and Orihime turned to me. I looked at them a little puzzled "You're going too?" Ichigo asked looking rather confused. "Yeah, I didn't know you guys were going either" I said shrugging. Then Ishida showed up shocking me again. Hopefully this as it, they looked a little scared of Kai who sat calmly by my side.

"Ah, is this Kai?" Orihime asked remembering of my talk of him "Yeah, he kinda got bigger just recently" I laughed nervously. I ignored Ichigo's argument with Ishida and ignored the small talking teddy.

"Everyone's here!" I heard Urahara from behind us "Excellent" He smiled. "Inside I'll explain how to go to the soul society" He turned and gave us the serious look of us "Please listen carefully, otherwise… you won't make it there alive."

Going down into the training grounds was surprising for Orihime "It's cool! It's like a secret base!" she gasped, Tessai praised her for her reaction, I was ignoring them all, I was too busy letting my mind wander to the Renji. "And away we go! 3" Urahara broke my thoughts as he clicked his fingers. Huge blocks flew out of nowhere making a large sort of frame made for a giant. My eyes widened at the size, where did Urahara find the time to make this stuff?

Urahara's serious face returned "Please listen carefully, I'm about to tell you how to pass through the gate without dying" There was always a catch with these things wasn't there, I sighed heavily. Again I ignored the others as they made a fuss of Ichigo coming out of his body and some weird teddy. I just couldn't focus on them right now or join in.

I dazed out only listening to the things I actually needed to know, I wonder If I'll see my parent's in the soul society? I can but hope, maybe my mother will show up again but I truly doubt it. I couldn't trust anything now. I was entering into something quite dangerous, unlike the others I would be slipping into the soul society un-noticed, I would be gathering information about Rukia's where abouts, hopefully I wouldn't be caught.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
